


没带钱

by squareheart



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareheart/pseuds/squareheart
Summary: 极短篇。John想给Ritchie一个好印象，所以答应请客吃饭。但他忘了带钱。如何才能在不丢脸的情形下，令Ritchie掏包付钱?
Kudos: 3





	没带钱

John请Ritchie吃饭却没带钱。

这也不是什么大事，本来只要坦白说就可以了，无奈他骑虎难下。

局面直奔向不可收拾，是在五分钟之前。

当时，他跟Ritchie在这家高档餐厅，刚喝完餐后酒。

正是该向侍应拿帐单的时候了——他说着笑话，随手一拍风衣口袋，却发现口袋里空空如也。

他把见鬼的钱包留在酒店房间了。

大概他的脸色太过变幻莫测，Ritchie看到他的表情后，飞快地运用了高智商的大脑作出情境推理，狐疑全写在脸上：“怎么？你该不会是没钱买单吧？”

“哈哈哈哈……说啥呢你？我会没钱？我随便一样拿来装饰玄关的摆设，都比你那份微薄的月薪高。别担心，包在我身上。”

或者是尊严受到撩拨，或者是不想在这位本已对自己信心插水的“朋友”眼中，再一次看到失望……总之，他John Constantine，就这样葬送了吐实自己没带钱的唯一机会。

Ritchie冷哼一声，环胸靠向椅背，盯着餐厅的天花板。

John不死心地悄悄伸手进风衣口袋，把袋底摸了个透。

当确认钱包真的不在后，他转而摸索西装裤袋。

“我本来不想出来吃这餐饭的，但我想自己是不是……在纽卡斯尔那件事之后，对你太过严厉……你到底怎么了？你手在下面抓什么？有暗病吗你？你叫我出来吃饭是为了传染我吗？”Ritchie一贯略微神经质的焦躁。

“什么？你的想法还能更黑暗吗？我只是……在找这个！”及时在西装裤袋内摸到一块金属，John得救似地掏出它，啪一声放在桌上。

Ritchie瞥向桌上那块金币，然后瞪大眼，趋前一把抓起金币，仔细地审视金币上行云流水的雕刻。

“美索不达米亚金币！像你这样的人怎会有这种好东西！你看到上面的圆圈了吗，这是他们的天文历法，也是我最近的研究项目……”Ritchie转动着金币，“真美啊……历史秘密讯息的载具，我一直想要一个。”

“好眼力。”John福至心灵，紧抓住救命稻草：“你如果想要，我勉为其难割爱吧。”

Ritchie立即盯着他，镜片后的眼睛眯起：“你又在图谋什么？”

“没什么。”

“你John Constantine不会送免费礼物的，我太了解你了。”

“哈……好吧，那六百元如何？我不缺钱，但如果可以令你放心点，我象征式收取一点好了。”然后他就可以不动声色地用这六百镁来付帐了——John挂着滴水不漏的微笑，内心为自己的见机行事点了个赞。

Ritchie果断地放下金币：“不了。我爱惜小命。”

“你肯定？难会难逢。”

“你引诱不到我的，这点小技俩……我跟你身边那些走狗不同。”

John干笑，一边在椅上挪动重心，视线不自觉地飘向餐厅出口。

“但我挺好奇的，你又在筹划什么了？”Ritchie举起食指轻敲鼻头，一个思考时的小习惯，“我来猜一下，你想我欠你一笔，然后我就要帮你，去做一件天大的坏事……啊哈！是这样吗？抑或这对伟大的黑魔法大师来说，太过简单了？嗯？”

其实远远比这更加简单，我只想要一点该死的钱——John烦躁地抖动脚尖。

Ritchie不买他的金币。此路不通了。他得另想办法……

去厕所打电话，让查斯送点钱过来？不，太远了，Ritchie会起疑。

打电话找道上的小混混借贷？不，那些家伙太多嘴。他不怕当谈资，但“John Constantine找毒贩借钱”也太突破底线的低下。

见鬼了……难道他就没办法借到几百元应急钱吗？

祸不单行，John眼角瞥见餐厅的经理，正朝他们这桌看了又看。

该不会是想催他结帐吧？

正这么想着，经理就走向他们了。

John在脑海把能想到的脏话全过了一遍，暗自希望经理会从他们这桌路过。

无奈那名西装笔挺的经理，踏实地停在他们的桌旁。

“Constantine先生！你还记得我吗？你在百货公司的停车场救了我的命。”经理一脸热诚。

John快速地眨眼，“当……然记得。”

“请告诉我该怎样回报你的恩情？”

“小事一桩，请我吃顿饭就行了。”

“没问题！明天晚上方便吗？我知道一间六星级的餐厅。”

“我挺忙的，如果你坚持要做点什么，那就请客这顿吧。”

“那怎么行！你是我的救命恩人！”

“你到底请不请？不请就滚蛋，我没时间应付你！”John看到自己的口水喷在桌上了。

Ritchie瞪着眼：“哇噢！”

经理面红耳赤：“那就先不打扰你们用餐了。”

Ritchie目送经理逃得飞快的背影，然后斜睨John：“怎么回事？”

“不是冲着你来的。我只是压力山大。”John用手抹了把脸。

“你……”Ritchie皱眉，然后一脸了然：“没想到那件事对你影响这么大。”

“可不是吗。”John决定无论Ritchie在想什么，都随他去了。

问题是，到底现在他该怎样变点钱出来？

他至少知道有一百个咒语，可以瞒天过海。但是，他得在Ritchie的面前施法，让Ritchie看到他John Constantine为了吃霸王餐，不惜使用魔法。

那么，先对Ritchie放个掩眼法如何？

不，无论别人怎么想他，他其实还没渣到，会为这点事对朋友施法的地步。

所以他完了。

那句话是怎么说的来着——诚实是最好的政策？

John认命地抬头：“Ritchie，其实我——”

“嘘。”Ritchie挥了挥手，“别给我来一场什么忏悔演讲之类的，我刚吃饱呢。”

“你听我说——”

“Youknow ，”Ritchie打断他：“自从你又厚颜无耻地一脚踩进我的生活，我就忍不住反复地想那件事。其实，那也不完全是你一个人的错。”

老天……不是说不要忏悔演讲的吗？害他也想吐了。John识相地装出一脸深沉，让Ritchie迳自说下去。

“把坏事全都怪在你头上，每天都憎恨你把我拖下水，这样比较容易，但也很病态。”

什么？这就是Ritchie每天都在做的事？还真是病态啊。John这么想着，配合地轻蹙眉头，表示感同身受。

“在别人眼中，你或者是伟大的黑魔法师，但我知道，在你的心底，你跟我一样的痛苦和内疚。我利用了这点，不停提醒你你做过什么错事，来让我自己好过些。”

John真的无语了。

“我很抱歉，John。”Ritchie轻声说。

毫无防备地听到Ritchie这句话，John也不知道自己抽什么风，话脱口而出：“我应得的。你没什么好道歉。我只是想为你做点事，无论我是不是已经令你没法再相信了，但这顿饭……我真的只是想请你吃一顿饭。”

两人各自盯着桌面沉默了一会，忽然同时笑出声。

“哈哈……天啊，我们在干什么！”John撞向椅背。

“真他妈尴尬！”Ritchie招牌式的抿嘴。

“是你发起的！”

“所以怪我喽？”

“算了，今天停战吧，手别指来指去了。现在，关于帐单——”John已经准备好要坦白他没带钱了。丢脸就丢脸吧，反正在Ritchie面前他也没形象了。

“噢，不不不，我来。”Ritchie伸手制止他，一边从裤袋掏出皮夹。“这顿我请。就当是我一丁点善意的表现吧。”

John发誓自己在临死前见到金光闪闪的上帝，都不会有此刻感动的百分之一。他眼眶发酸。“真的……？你请？”

“当然。一顿饭而已，有这么感动吗？”Ritchie扬手招来经理结帐。

John沉醉在“得救了”的幸福感中。这时，刚才那名经理走到桌旁，搓着双手：“Constantine先生，你说得对，作为报恩，这顿我请吧。”

John没好气地翻眼：“我不需要你了。放下帐单然后滚吧！”

完


End file.
